This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Prof. Zaia was one of the organizers and speakers at the 2nd Warren Workshop on Glycomics held at the Universityof New Hampshire in July 2008. Prof. Costello presented an invited lecture at the HGPI Glycoproteomics session held at the World HUPO meeting, Amsterdam, The Netherlands, in August 2008 and presented a lecture at the CFG meeting on Glycoarrays held at Scripps Research Institute, La Jolla, CA in February 2009. Profs. Costello and Zaia each presented short lectures at the NIH-CFG workshop on Glycobiology that was held on the NIH campus in April 2009, under the joint sponsorship of the Human Glycoproteomics Initiative and NIH. Prof. Costello participated in the organization, conduct of experiments and preparation of the report on the results of an HGPI-sponsored interlaboratory O-linked glycan analysis project. She was assisted in the analyses by Dr. Giuseppe Infusini and students Elizabeth Palaima and Jia Chen. A manuscript on this project is nearing completion. Profs. Costello and Zaia and Research Scientist Nancy Leymarie are now starting work on the next HGPI project, analysis of glycan profiles from cell cultures.